Howling at the Moon
by ShadesofEverything
Summary: Seras gets a new pet but he is not what he seems. And why is Millennium missing a member?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Hellsing.

* * *

"Remember Seras, nothing poisonous, annoying, clawed, or shedding," Walter read off the list as they entered the store. After months of begging, Integra had finally given in and let Seras start looking for a pet.

" So basically I can get a goldfish is what you're telling me." Seras sighed. She needed this pet, goldfish or not. Seras was going out of her mind with boredom. Her master was way too busy and grouchy for that matter to really help with her training. She could now melt through walls and walk up vertical surfaces. Walter was well, to busy being a butler for Sir Integra. And asking Integra for some girly-girl together time was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.

"Yes. That is exactly what I've been trying to say."Integra mused while sending out a cloud of smoke. The peeved director had been dragged out here against her will.

"Umm Miss? No smoking in the store please, bad for the animals. "A teenage girl who was working in the store hurried over. Integra glared at her in such a way the poor girl shrank back nearly wetting herself, but she did put out her cigar.

"Guten Tag , Fraulein Hellsing , Fraulein Victoria .Ve vere in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. May I ask vhat brings you here?" The Major grinned at the Hellsing trio. Behind him stood the ever present silent Captain. People were gaping at them from behind the windows. At that moment the Doctor walked in holding a pair of what looked like car keys. "Herr Major, I put the Zeppelin in the parking lot , like you asked."

" Y-you p-p-ut a b-l-lim-p in a p-p-parking lot." Seras thought that the vein on Integra's forehead was about to explode with pressure.

"Vhy not? Ve had no place else to put it.'The Major looked like he was explain g 1 plus 1 equaled 2 to a four-year-old.

" Don't you guys live in Brazil?" Seras asked timidly. She wished she hadn't for the Captain started staring at her with that well, kinda creepy gaze. She resisted the urge to hide behind Walter, who respectably, looked like he was ready to murder the man.

"Vhats a few hundred thousand miles between enemies?" _Uh oh, Sir Integra is really going to kill him now._

_"_Seras, grab the animal , I don't care which, you want **now** because we're leaving_."_

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Seras set off to the puppy section. Hopeful candidates barked and stood up against the glass. She was drawn to a particularly cute beagle but caught sight of a magnificent animal out of the corner of her eye. The dog was rather wolf-like with a silver coat and red eyes. It was very large and looked both dangerous and cute at the same time. She summoned over one of the girls working there and told her she wanted the dog.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but that dog is not ours. I've never seen it before." The girl looked the dog straight in the eye and suddenly stiffened . "Its seems there was a mistake . This dog is in fact for up for adoption. Just sign these papers and he's yours. I'll go get you a leash and a some starter items." Seras was a bit mystified by the dreamlike quality of the girl's voice but ignored it and got the dog.

"Sir Integra, I got a -" She never got the chance to finish her sentence because Walter grabbed her arm and starting pulling her out of the store while restraining Integra. Seras glanced back and saw the Major dazed sitting on the floor , sporting a bloody nose while the Doctor was hovered over him. The Major saw the young vampire glance back at him and waved at her, grinning. It appeared that Integra had also knocked out a front tooth. The dog trotted to keep up with the trio's pace, Seras still clinging to it's leash.

It was only when they got in the car Integra saw Seras's new pet. The big animal was lying in Seras's lap, for he'd couldn't fit any way else.

"You do realise Seras that you will take full responsibility for this animal? "

"Yes m'am." Integra took the dog's head and turned it side to side.

"He is quite a nice animal. You chose well." As if pleased by that comment, the dog stood and gave the Lady Knight a lick on the cheek. Seras held back a snicker. "Does this mammoth of yours have a name?" Seras looked at his collar.

"His name is Gunsche. What an odd name for a dog."

Back at the Store..

The Major had gotten to his feet, and looked around. The crowd who had been watching the spectacle of the angry blond woman and the little fat man had drifted off.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Herr Major?"

"Vhere ist the Captain?"

Author's Note-

DUH DHUH DUH! Please review. Tell me if you want me to keep going or quit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hate to say this but HatM will NOT be contuined until further notice. I attempted to write a second chapter. Didn't work out so well. This was a great one-shot idea but it will remain a one-shot unless I get a epiphany one day. Sad but true. Hate to disappoint you guys asking for more chapters but..


End file.
